The Empire
by Vidah
Summary: After centuries of war, two rival families unite their only children in holy matrimony. Cassandrah dreams of love and happiness for their future while Seth merely sees her as property, for his heart belongs to someone else. Please review!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"He is only a child," Melayna argued as their carriage slowed to a stop in front of a magnificent sized castle, "matrimony at this time is ridiculous to even fathom about Alexander."

Slightly smiling at his agitated wife, Alexander leaned over and softly whispered, "It's only an agreement at the moment, my love. This is the only way both our families can live at peace."

"An agreement?" She questioned with an incredulous look in her hazel eyes. "How could you speak of it so nonchalant when we are talking about our sons, our ONLY sons, future?"

As if knowing he was the main reason for the delay, Seth slid off his horse and walked with long strides towards the carriage door. Grabbing its handle, he pulls the door wide open.

"If we plan to start off with a good first impression, we mustn't be late." He stated with all the seriousness in the world.

Melayna gave her son a sorrowful sigh as she looked at him up and down. His silver blonde hair shone brightly in the sun, his blue eyes appearing older and wiser than his age truly was; fourteen.

_If only there was another way… _she thought in her mind.

All she wanted for her son was a future of happiness, not to be placed in the middle of this feud. For centuries her husbands' kingdom and the Dryden's have maintained an almost unhealthy hatred for each other. But with old age and time slowly looming on both kingdoms kings, like a dark cloud that would never go away; both families decided that perhaps it was time to bury the hatchet. Centuries of bloodshed, anger, and loss seemed to finally take a toll on both countries. Famine reached a new high and low whispers of a revolution began to sweep through the towns. A resolution to bring both families together with a wedding seemed to be the only choice everyone could agree with.

It seemed to be the only solution at that time, but as Melayna stepped out of her carriage and continued to watch her only son with his father, perhaps it was a judgment made in haste.

As Alexander, Seth, and Melayna (trailing a few steps behind) continued to walk down a marbled pathway; they were met by a foreboding figure which could be no one else but King Jerock himself. He was quite an intimidating man standing over six feet tall; a silver crown placed over his bright red hair. His green eyes had a hard glint towards them and his mouth seemed to curl into a slight sneer as he rested his eyes fixatedly on Melayna's breast. But what were very distinct with this king were the scars all over his face and hands.

It wasn't hard to tell that this was a man who had seen one too many wars in his life.

"It's about time." Jerock growled as he forced his gaze away from Melayna towards someone that was less appealing.

"Come come," Alexander jested as he slapped Jerock on the back with a lot more force than a 'friendly pat' should have been. "Have we not agreed to put all animosity behind us? If we are to be family, you must learn to smile from time to time!"

Looking at the two great Kings standing by each other; you could not help but notice some distinctions with them. While both were the same height and about the same size; everything else was as similar as night and day, fire and frost. While Jerock looked like a man from your worse nightmares, Alexander was your dream that you wish never to wake up from. His silver blonde hair was of the same color as his son, his eyes were as blue as the sky and his smile could make even a statue blush. As Jerock ran his country with brutality and force, Alexander showed nothing but compassion and understanding.

Perhaps that was why neither could ever get along. But then perhaps it was because of the beautiful woman that stood behind the blonde haired king.

Melayna gave a slightly disgusted look towards Jerock. Many years ago she was betrothed to him by her father. She was considered a gift given to the despicable King since most her family were slaughtered by him and the only way to end it was to appease Jerock by giving him what was denied to him for years…her.

But in the process, Melayna fell in love with Alexander who helped bring her family to his country and save them from any further grief.

Jerock looked longingly at Melayna but when he noticed her shiver in disgust at him, fury filled him and he could only turn away and control his raging temper.

"Let's get this over with" growled Jerock, "Heed my word Alexander, if you go back on this contract your kingdom belongs to me."

"Us Blackwoods never go back on our word." Seth replied as he stepped to his father's side.

Jerock merely acknowledge the boy with a side glance as he turned to walk back into his palace with the rest following behind.

Down the palace halls emerald green tapestries hung from the great windows. The Dryden's emblem was featured in every item around them; the family crest of a lion was painted on all the shields and banners that hung from the walls and ceilings.

Seth was a few steps behind the rest as he tried to take in everything he could see of this palace. This was the very first time he had seen the home of his fathers arch enemy; and in years to come, his father-in-law. He never quite understood why his mother was so distraught with this proposition. To him, if this was the solution to end all conflict it was but a small sacrifice. Seth couldn't consider it a burden; finding a wife would be one less thing he would have to worry about as he becomes the future king.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed an object lying on the side of the great hall. Curious, he walks closer to it and discovers it to be a ragged old doll. Its hair was thick with red curls and there were smudges all over it from being worn and torn from many years with a child. Around its waist was a peculiarly expensive pearl bracelet.

"You insolent child!" A shrill voice rang through the corridors. "Wait till your father hears about this! Of all the things you lose- why I should wring your neck! Oh he's going to have my head for this," moaned the woman.

Seth slowly wandered to the voice curious to see what all the commotion was about. As he neared the open door he could distinctively hear a child softly crying.

"Sara has it! She wanted to wear it for the ball so I let her try it on," the little voice said in between sobs. "She promised me she would give it back! She never breaks a promise-"

"I don't care for these stories you concoct you little hellion! Mark my words, if I wasn't so worried for my life I would throw you to the bears!"

As Seth peered his head into the door he noticed that the voice came from a little girl, her auburn hair disarrayed and her emerald eyes welling up with a new batch of tears.

Towering over her was an evil looking woman with beak like nose and piercing black eyes. Her hands were clutched to her side, anger fuming from within in her.

"Im-Im s-s-sorry Miss Ellea," stuttered the little girl, "I'm sure if we find Sara-"

"Enough with your nonsense, child!" Ellea shrieked, "Lies lies lies! All you do all day is have your heads up to the clouds. There is no one in the staff named Sara that could have possibly taken your mothers-"

"But Sara is not part of the staff miss Ellea, she's my-"

"Don't you interrupt me again child, I will have your-"

"If you would only listen to me!" begged the little girl.

"That's it! I've had it!" exclaimed and exasperated woman. Lunging forward, Ellea reaches for the little girls arm drawing her closer and raising her other hand, drawing it back. The little girl squints her eyes shut anticipating the blow.

Rage filled Seth at the scene he faced.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed as he marched towards Ellea and grasp her arm with a firm grip. "I will not tolerate this!" His blood was boiling and it took every ounce of his own will to stop himself from snapping this hags wrist.

Ellea glared at this little boy that dared intrude.

"How dare you-" she began to scoff as she looked down at Seth who was only a few inches shorter than she was. "Can you not see that this child deserves a good beating? She is a liar who gets away-" in the middle of her sentence her whole body froze. She recognized the royal blue attire that this boy was wearing and the crest that was imprinted on his sword.

Hastily she drops to the floor her face implanted on the concrete ground. "F-f-forg-give me your ma-ma-majesty." she stuttered, "I was merely trying to ask her a-a-a qu-question."

"It looked more like an interrogation to me." he retorted.

"Sara!" The little girl squealed as she lunged towards Seth.

Bewildered as to the little girls behavior, Seth stood still as he watched her run closer to him. Soon he realized her attention was fixated as to what was on his left hand. He still clutched the doll he had found unbeknownst to himself.

_So that's Sara._ He thought amusingly to himself.

Realizing his hand was still clasped on to the terrified woman. Seth threw her arm aside and warned her that if he ever saw her look unarguably towards this little girl, he would take it upon his own hands to make sure she would never find her head even in the afterlife. Knowing that was a promise that would be kept, Ellea scurried out of the room and out of the palace for that matter.

Moving his focus back to the girl, he watched as she cradled the doll in her arm. She didn't look older than seven. Taking a closer look at her, he noticed that she couldn't possibly be one of the staff. Her dress was made out of silk and in a dark burgundy color with gold trimming on the edges of it. She also had a golden clasped belt around her waist with the Dryden crest etched on to it.

"Are you alright little lady?" Seth softly questioned as he knelt in front of her.

She gave him a slight nod as her eyes darted to look at him and look back down to her doll. "Thank you, sir. Miss Ellea was having one of her bad spells today and I made it worse by losing my mama's bracelet…" she softly spoke. Her hand gently stroked the pearl bracelet around the ragged doll.

"You must be more careful with her," he replied as he watched her take the bracelet off and slide it onto her own wrist.

"I will thank you…"

"Seth? Sweetheart?" a voice echoed down the hall.

He had completely lost track of time and where he was at. Hurriedly lifting himself off the ground he gently pats the little girls head and turns to leave. A slight tug on his tabard caused him to turn back around to face the little girl; trying to not seem impatient he smiles at her.

"Are you really going to take Miss Elleas head off if she bothers me again?" she asked with awe.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that question. Lifting the little girl and holding her in his arm he responded with all the seriousness he could muster, "'Tis true milady! No matter where I am nor years have passed, I will always be here to protect you from that horrible witch." He then gave her quick peck on her forehead and set her back down realizing he had wasted enough time than he needed.

"Until we meet again madam," he smiled and gave her a curt bow and exited the room leaving the little girl clutching her doll and looking at the empty space where the man, she considered her knight, had just stood.

If only those two had known what was in store for them in the future. The trials and tribulations they would both have to face… if only Seth had known that he had just met his future wife for the first time. Both merely children, both destined for great things.


	2. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: Bear with me on this if, for some, the beginning may seem confusing for this whole story! I haven't really mentioned much about where everything in this story is based.

This is based on the time when Kings and Queens ruled our world, there were knights in shining armor and damsels in distress. Dragons, witchcraft, warlocks and demons roam freely. I'm writing this as I go. I know how the ending will be and some parts in the middle; but everything else? You're guess is as good as mine! I've created two countries that will be the main focus of all events. The Dryden's own Laroxshire while the Blackwoods own Vanonber.

Enjoy!

Copyrighted to Casei (me) all characters and concept belong to me. Any resemblance to real life people or place is purely coincidental!

**Chapter 1**

The sounds of swords clashing with one another rang through the courtyard as two men continued to battle under the heat of the mid day sun.

Seth ducked down as a sharp blade swooped over his head. Reaching his arm across and grabbing the other mans wrist, he sharply turns the wrist around forcing the man to grimace and drop his sword. He hit's the middle of this mans chest sending him flying across the courtyard. Running towards him, Seth stops immediately in front of him and places the hilt of his sword to his throat.

"Have you not had enough of this embarrassment? " Seth humorously inquired.

Blake merely chuckled as he swats Seth sword aside and lifts himself up.

"Oy, Seth!" hollered a blonde haired man as he leapt the last few steps onto the courtyard.

"You better get your ass up to the parlor, your mother's becoming anxious as the day gets later."

Smirking, Seth tosses his sword onto a table piled with weapons as he throws his coat back on him. "Why is she in such a rush? Worried that the Dryden's might change their minds and go back on their word?"

"War will be at their doorsteps if that happens," Blake threatened as he follows step with the two other men.

"Ay," agreed Harold, "though it won't be so bad if they do go back on their agreement. Their whole country will be given up to you."

"What difference does it make my simple minded friends?" laughed Seth as they walked up the final concrete steps up to the palace, "Whether I marry this brawd or they don't follow through on their agreement, I will be king of both countries either way."

The men shake their head in disbelief at that comment. To fathom both countries uniting for the first time after thousands of years by the time the sun sets on that day; it was too much to take in.

"What does Rose say about all this?" Blake cautiously inquired.

"She knows my position," Seth softly replied, "my heart will always belong to her. This marriage is merely a business deal. Once I marry the Dryden's daughter and she bares me an heir; she'll be too busy with that child and what ever other female task simple minded women do to even bother with me. In no time I will be able to be back in my Rosies arms and everyone will be happy. I don't see how this concerns any of you."

"Have you even seen this bride of yours?" Harold asked.

"I sent Rafael to the dragon tamers to pick up my brides," it looked as if Seth swallowed a lemon as he said that word, "wedding gift. On the way I task him to try to take a glimpse at her and report back to me. From what he saw, I fear I would rather marry the dragon I'm giving her."

"Eck, what can you expect from those Dryden's." Harold replied with disgust. "They say Jerock kept his daughter in lock and key and it was almost impossible for anyone to see her other than her maid and father of course."

"I shall intend to keep it that way," Seth chuckled as they reached the entrance to the great parlor.

"Well adieu for the moment my compadres," he continued as he reached for the door knob. "The next time you see me, I will be an unhappy, yet wealthier, married man."

Blake and Harold saluted their friend in farewell and turned to walk back to the courtyard to finish their sparring before the ceremony of the century for the next week begins.

"You do know his wife is not as ugly as Rafael made Seth believe, right?" Blake questioned with a slight smirk on his face.

Harold looked over to his friend quite puzzled, "Is she now?"

Blake laughed as he slaps his friends back. "I was with Rafael when we saw her; she was bathing in a lake quite a distance away from her palace. Believe me, if we weren't listening hard enough in the forest to hear her laughing, we would never have found it."

"I can't believe you've kept this from me!" Harold accused.

Harold and Blake were Seth's trusted friends, advisors and not to mention the generals of the Blackwoods massive army. All three had known each other since childhood and have always been inseparable. So it was understandable that Harold was slightly vexed at the concept that Blake had kept something as intriguing as this from him for some time.

"You are horrible at lying to Seth, so of course I did!" Blake retorted.

"Well, what did she look like?"

"Nice."

"Nice? Is that all?"

"Well when Seth sees her, I'm sure he would rather bed her than a flaming dragon; I will tell you that."

"That tells me nothing!"

"In time my dear friend, in time."

"I could strangle you."

"No, no you couldn't." Blake replied amusingly.

"Seth... Darling, Look at your clothes," Melayna worried as she walked across the room to her son. "Must you play with your friends when time is drawing near for the ceremony?"

Seth smiled softly at his mother seeing her brow wrinkle and realizing that age has finally caught up with this beautiful woman. It had not even been a year since his father passed away, but it seemed to take toll on her; seeming as if years had been stolen to her now frail body. He knew with his father dead, his mother was missing half her soul and it wouldn't be soon before she too is gone.

Clearing his mind of such horrible thought, he clears his throat.

"You act as if I am still a child, mother." he jested as he pulls his mother into a warm embrace. "You forget I am almost twenty-five. What we do is not child's play with wooden swords anymore."

"I know," she sighs as she fixes her sons hair. "Today is just an important day; I just want everything to be the way your father and I wanted it to be for you." She had sadness in her eyes, "We've asked so much from you. I just hope you understand that what you're doing will bring great happiness to both countries and myself."

"Well if it makes you happy," Seth joked. "Ever since I was fourteen, I have accepted this and do not think of it as a burden for me. It is such a small request you or anyone could possibly ask from me. And I'm sure Jerock is more than happy that I would marry his ogre of a daughter."

Melayna looked perplexed. "I don't remember his daughter resembling an ogre what-so-"

"Oh she is." Seth replied sure of himself.

Melayna waved her hand nonchalantly, "I don't really know what you're insinuating Seth, but now's not the time to talk about ogres or monsters or whatever you and your friends have concocted. Now go freshen up and get ready. We leave within the hour."

Seth smiled as he turned to leave the room.

"Oh Seth… there is one more thing…"

With a smile still on his face he turns his head to face her.

"About Rose… you must stop seeing her. It isn't right."

The smile slowly faded as his eyes turned a dark shade.

"I should have stopped it years ago, but I thought it was merely a childhood crush."

Melayna continued, "But now, you are to be King and it isn't fair for your future wife to have-"

"Do not ask me to end it, mother." he replied with harshness on his voice. "I am giving Jerocks daughter my last name and marriage. Something I will never give to anyone else; especially someone that I actually care about. For the remainder of my life, she will bear my children for who will rule after I'm gone. Children I don't care for from a woman I DON'T care for. I do not regret any of this, yet I also do not expect you to tell me to stop being happy."

"I will provide her shelter, children, and kindness. But my heart will never be hers. Please do not force me to give up my only happiness. Rose has never bothered you or anyone else. Do not ask me of this, mother." he finished.

With that, Seth exit's the room slamming the door behind him with Melayna holding back her tears.

_You're blind, my son. _Melayna thought to herself as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. _You're body may be that of a man, and your mind is that of a Kings- but Rose has blinded you with her beauty and your lust has made you foolish. _

She looks out the window and watches repulsively as she sees a raven haired woman locked in a passionate kiss with one of Seth's soldiers.

"How could he love that whore."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

She looks nervously at herself in the mirror as she smoothes her hands over the front of her gown, watching as the emeralds around her neck glisten against the late morning sun. She liked how it brought out her green eyes.

"You were never one to worry much about how you looked, milady." Jemma queried as she continued to brush her mistresses auburn hair.

Cassandrah softly sighed, "Today is different if you have not yet noticed," she watched as Jemma twisted her hair up, pinning it with emerald studded gems, allowing some curls to fall and cascade around her face. "I only intend to marry once. And the first impression is very important."

"You need not worry, madam, he will thank the Gods years from now the first moment he lays eyes on you." Jemma praised as she adds the final touch on Cassandrah; a golden veil with a sheer ivory cloth draped at the back edges of it, falling into a long train behind her.

_I pray you are right. _Cassandrah wishes to herself as she gives her dearest friend a warm smile.

"Must you take so long, woman?" a gruff voice questioned from the entrance of her bedroom.

Forcing a smile to her face, Cassandrah turns to look at her father. "I am ready, sir."

Jerock merely gave her a curt nod as her turned and walked back down to the gardens to make sure all final preparations were made before their departure.

After years of trying to win his love, Cassandrah had concluded that nothing would make him prouder of her if only she had been born a man. Moreover, since her mother had died during labor, it was yet another reason why he could not so much as be in the same room as her for long periods of time. If she were a man, Jerock would not feel forced to have agreed to this matrimony. He had no sons to take the throne after he was gone and he sure as hell would rather give it to Alexander's, his rivals, son than to leave it to a woman.

Knowing she was an embarrassment to him, Cassandrah became heavily guarded from the moment the pre-nuptial agreement was signed. Jerock knew of his daughter's beauty, and thought her to be simple-minded. He feared that as the years passed, men would try to sweet talk their way into un-compromising situations. If she were to be impregnated by any of them, or a scandal was to leak out; they would revoke the contract and his whole country would turn over to the Blackwood's; a price he was not willing to gamble. Other than his daughter's insolent maid and himself, with their priest stopping in from time to time, everyone else was prohibited in seeing her.

Though she knew she was merely a pawn in this whole game of chess both countries were playing, Cassandrah had a distant hope that perhaps this will not be so bad after all. Listening to her maid's countless descriptions of her future husband; he seemed quite intriguing. Perhaps he would love her and fill her life with joy and happiness; things she longed for after the countless fairy tale stories she had read ever since she was a child.

"Where are you now, my dear?" Jemma questioned as she watched her mistress have a far away look.

"Nonsense!" Slightly blushing, embarrassed for being caught daydreaming; Cassandrah picked up the sides of her gown and began to walk out of the room. "Stop dilly-dallying there, Jemma, we mustn't be late for my wedding."

Smiling from behind her, Jemma bent down and picked up her long train. "You're a damn liar."

Looking back to her, Cassandrah gave a mock surprised look, "Why Jemma Moorley, must we sound so unladylike?"

She snorted, "I am more of a lady than you are, _Cassy_, more of a woman for that matter.

Well," she continued with a sly look on her face, "I'm sure that will all change after tonight, hm?"

A deeper shade of red crept up onto Cassandrah's face. She knew that it was tradition for the new bride and grooms to consummate on the first night; but hearing about it so bluntly was quite awkward. She was petrified about it.

Not wanting to show her fear she spun right back around and continued to walk down the hallway; trying to ignore Jemma snickering from behind her.

Holding her sandals in one hand, a disheveled woman quietly creeps up the final flight of stairs to her guest bedroom. Looking cautiously, making sure no spying eyes were around, she quickly enters into her room shutting the door behind her.

She tosses her sandals to a corner, walking towards a full-length mirror, she rakes her fingers slowly through her hair; trying to remove as much tangles as possible.

_That idiot! I told him to be careful! _She cursed, glancing at the bruises on her arms.

She was aware of the dangerous game she was playing, sneaking out in the middle of the night and early in the mornings. Especially being a guest in the Blackwood's estate.

_Why should he have all the fun? _She frowned as she tried to apply powder on the bruises she had.

She would not have been so bold as to bed the men from this kingdom if the bastard had not been treating her like a commoner for the last few days. What was he to expect? That she would wait in this god-forsaken room and wait for him to come and go as he pleases?

Looking at herself in the mirror, she could not help but admire what faced her. She had perfect lips, magnificent cheekbones and eyes as blue as the heavens. She was in her prime; no single man should ever control her.

She gave a devilish smile. _No matter how good he is in bed._

She slightly jumped as she heard a soft knock from the door. Cursing under her breath she hurriedly undressed and jumped underneath the covers of her bed. With the sultriest of voice, she beckons the person to enter.

Opening the door slowly, Seth peers in and smiles at the scene in front of him.

"Good morning, my dear. Did I wake you?"

Faking a yawn, Rose looks sleepily at him. "I wouldn't want to be woken up by anyone else but you, love."

He walks towards the bed and sits on the edge; placing a hand gently on her cheek. "I wish I could stay here with you for the rest of my life…"

"I wish you could," she forces herself to sound distraught, "I fear you will forget me once you marry her. I don't know what I would do if-"

"Don't think of that, Rosie. You know I will never forget you." He tilts her head towards him. "After this week's festival, everything will be back to the way they were."

She smiles, "You promise to think of me, even when you're with her?"

"Always and forever," he reassured.

Leaning closer to him, she lets the covers slowly slide, baring more of her skin. "Do you have time to…" she begins to question seductively.

Seth closes his eyes as her soft lips slowly touch his neck. Trying to regain control, he slightly moves his head away. "I wish I could," he kisses her forehead gently, "how I wish I could. But everyone is waiting."

With that, he lifts himself off the bed and fixes his attire. He looks back to her and see's the sadness in her beautiful eyes.

"Please, don't look at me that way." he pleads.

He knew Rose was a gentle soul, if only there was another way than this. From the moment they had met four years ago, her beauty captivated him. She was so fragile, so angelic. He thanked the God's for giving him such a wonderful gift.

"Will you be at the wedding?" he questions.

"I shall stand at the back and imagine it was I you were vowing your love and life to." She reassures as tears began to form.

"I assure you, Rose; those words will mean nothing to me; unless it was you."

She meekly smiled at him as she dabbed her eyes with the blanket. "Now go, before I can no longer bear this."

Though his heart felt like tearing, Seth forced himself to walk out the room without looking back behind him. At that moment, for the first time, he cursed his family for agreeing to this marriage. He could not bear to see his poor Rose hurt so much.

As the door closed behind him, Rose sighed in relief.

"What an idiot," she mumbled as she rolled out of bed covering herself with a robe.

Drawing the curtains aside, she looks down to the courtyard and watches as servants pile bouquets, foods, and presents on to wagons for the ceremony. Moments later, Seth appears with his mother by his side as they walk towards their awaiting carriage. She knew that in a few hours, things would drastically change. From then on, she would have

to share him with another woman. Something she never liked to do; Seth was hers and she would be damned if anyone would take him or his money away from her.

Turning back to face her bedroom, she looks around in appreciation. It was quite an elegant room, though it was not the best one in the palace; Seth's mother made sure of that. Through the years, Seth took care of her needs and demands. Not that she was poor by any means, being a widowed duchess and all. She was now very accustomed to the life she lived and to have this slight wrinkle occur; that just will not do. Sure from time to time, she would rendezvous with men here and there; however, Rose was not used to feeling threatened by another woman. Especially a woman she knew nothing about and had wealth that exceeded anything she had ever seen.

Opening her trunk, she begins to remove gowns after gowns, searching for the perfect one to wear on this special occasion. After all, it was a wedding, and she was intending on ruining it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"I don't see why they hell we have to bring this damn animal to the wedding!" exclaimed Harold as he continued to struggle with the chains that wrapped around an uncooperative dragon.

"Seth's hoping that once this beast sets sight on his 'hideous' wife; he'd do him the favor of burning her to crisp." Rafael snickered as he digs his heels deeper into the ground, trying to maintain control of the animal.

"Do not speak to me about that. I'm still irritated at the fact you two," he glares angrily at Blake who was lounging lazily underneath a tree, "kept it from me."

"It seemed like the best decision now that I see you're acting like a pansy because of it." Rafael retorted as he released his hold on the chains allowing the dragon to bolt across the field with Harold flailing behind it, holding the chains with dear life; cursing every moment he could.

After what seemed like an eternity to Harold, Rafael finally whistled for the dragon who obediently returned to him. It was quite a magnificent animal, its scales were of a topaz shade and its eyes were ever changing with its mood. Now it seemed to have a calm crystal blue glint to it.

Trailing not too far behind him was a tousled Harold who did not look too pleased at the moment.

"I'll slaughter you in your sleep for this," he threatened; an empty threat for that matter.

"Come," Blake raised himself off the ground, "we've wasted enough time."

With that, walking towards the group, he reaches for the chains and holds it as leverage as he mounts the back of the dragon.

"Show off." Harold muttered as he continued to dust dirt off his armor.

"Get yourselves cleaned up and I'll meet you at Marian's Fall." As soon as the last words were spoken, the dragon raised itself off the ground, spread its giant wings, took off in one rapid swoosh of its wings.

"Now where did he find time to learn that?" Harold queried as they watched their friend disappear in the distance.

Not knowing an answer to that, Rafael merely shrugged as both men head back to their horses to clean up before the celebrations begun.

Marian's Fall was wide river that represented the border of both countries. As you continued down its channel, it would lead you to a waterfall that would drop hundreds of feet down to the _Indovinello_.

It was magnificent sight for Cassandrah who had never seen it until that day. Standing close to the edge of the drop off, her gown flowing with the wind, her gaze focused on the thick fog casting over the forest that lay in the distance.

"It is said that many years ago a woman, by the name of Marian, would secretly meet her lover here at this river." Jemma explained in a hushed tone, "Since they had come from opposing countries, it was highly forbidden. One day they both agreed to elope and escape to _Indovinello._"

"Is it that forest straight ahead?" Cassandrah pointed.

Jemma nodded, "It is said to be a safe haven for all those that seek sanctuary, though the price to get there could be your life."

Cassandrah's curiosity was peaked, "Life you say?"

"Many have tried to get there, many stories have been told of its power. It is said that if a mortal reaches Indovinello, your deepest wish would be granted." Jemma gave a quick glance around to make sure no could hear her speak, "I've heard that those that have dared to seek its power and riches have never returned."

Cassandrah laughed, "Well if you had found untold amount of riches and had your greatest wish fulfilled, why would anyone wish to return to this dreadful place?"

Jemma rolled her eyes in exasperation. "It is what I was told! That place is a mystery to everybody and frankly I don't care much for it. My life is worth more than a trifle of treasure that probably doesn't even exist."

"It's alright to be scared, Jemma." Cassandrah teased.

"Oh shut up. Now get away from the edge, they'll have my head if anything happens to you before the wedding." With that, she pulls Cassandrah slowly away from the edge of the cliff.

"So what happened?" Cassandrah questioned, pulling her eyes away from the forest towards her friend. "To Marian… did she live happily ever after?"

Jemma gave her a sorrowful look, "If only reality were like the fairytales, my dear. Marian's beau had died in battle, and she wasn't told of it until she saw his corpse burning in the courtyard of our kingdom, along with the other opposing soldiers. Afterwards, your guess would be as good as mine. She was seen jumping off this very cliff down the waterfalls. Many say that she was mad but there are her families that say she did it to get to Indovinello. Perhaps she prayed that if the stories were true, her deepest wish would be fulfilled; her lover would be back in her arms."

A cold chill went up Cassandrah's spine as she imagined the scene. To love someone so much that you would give your very own life away for the sake of the other. In her eyes, the woman was the luckiest woman alive for she herself had never known love as deep as Marian seemed to have. Perhaps someday she will, perhaps this marriage will.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the blaring of trumpets from the distance signaling the arrival of the King.

"Your future is calling," Jemma teased.

Giving one last fleeting glance towards the mysterious forest, Cassandrah walked back towards the procession in hopes that her future wouldn't meet such a fate as that of Marian.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Melayna glanced over to her very quite son who looked deep in thought as their carriage continued down the road. She hoped he wasn't still brooding about the last conversation they had with each other. Knowing that perhaps she wasn't in the right place to speak so boldly of it, she felt it was necessary for him to know where she stood with it.

Seth's nerves were getting the best of him as his mind raced with the vision of his future wife, depicted so horribly by Rafael.

_Mouth of a horse with repulsive teeth sticking out, I tell ya! I don't know how Jerock could have let a monster like her breath a second of life! Why if that were MY daughter, I would think it to be my duty to slay her myself! Do not worry, sire, I'm sure she has a heart of an angel. Ay, if you cover her face with some garment, I'm sure that should cover up most of the horror. That shall do, I'm sure of it!_

Seth felt like vomiting. How could he have angered the God's so much as to have such a horrible fate?

"You aren't still upset about it, are you, darling?" questioned his mother.

He looked at her quite puzzled and it took a few moments for him to realize what she was inquiring about. He then gave her a warm smile.

"How could anyone stay angry at you for long? I understand that you didn't mean to sound so offensive, you were worried." He gently patted her hand, "You needn't be, though; I will keep both of them happy. You are forgiven." With that he leans back on to the seat.

Melayna arches her eyebrow amazed at what just happened. She started to open her mouth to let him know that she sure as hell wasn't apologizing on her behalf. She wanted to say that it was he that needed to stop being so stubborn and self-centered, but realized perhaps now wasn't the right time. So instead, she closes her mouth and turns her attention back to the window, forcing herself to look interested at the passing trees.

Seth's gaze stayed a few moments longer on his mother as he tried to figure out why she looked at him so perplexed. He knew that it was probably tearing her to pieces thinking that he was still upset at her for their last conversation.

_Such a fragile woman. _He thought kindly to himself.

Content that he had put his mother back at ease, he returned to his brooding state. If it weren't for the love of his country and that of his father, he wouldn't go through this ordeal. Then, an image of Rose flashed through his mind. He cursed under his breath.

How fare was it that the one woman he loved and cared for was someone he couldn't legally have? Instead he was forced to swear under God and his countries that he would love, cherish, and respect a woman that owned no part of his heart.

The sounds of trumpets pierced through his thoughts and color drained form his face.

Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath.

_This is it. Just do it. _He thought to himself. _God, please don't let her be too horrid. _

Jemma gently placed the veil over Cassandrah's face as they stood a good distance away from the bridge where the ceremony would take place. She was hidden from view by twelve Dryden guards that surrounded her.

Cassandrah's heart was racing and her hands were slightly shaking. Glancing over to the bridge, that connected both countries, she notices a silver haired man slowing stepping to the middle of it. She knew instantly it was he.

"Are you ready?" Jerock questioned as he stepped to her side and extended his arm.

"Of course," she looked up to him with acknowledgment and placed her hand on his arm.

With that, the soldiers moved aside to create a path for them towards the bridge.

_This is it. Just do it. _She thought to herself. _God, please let everything be all right. _

As he stood at the center of the bridge with Blake, Harold, and Rafael standing not far behind him, he kept his gaze at the group of guards a few distance away. If he looked hard enough, he could see glimpses of a white gown. He knew that she was in the middle of all of them.

_Must be more repulsive than I thought if Jerock has to have guards surround her. _He thought horridly to himself. _Probably would scare all the people away. _

"No turning back now, aye lad?" Harold jested as Rafael elbowed him on the ribs.

"Don't talk to him. Can't you see he's already turning colors?"

Seth's stomach was beginning to churn as he watches Jerock retrieve his daughter. He glanced over the crowd quickly and spotted the one person that would calm his nerves. His shoulders relaxed and he couldn't help but keep his eyes fixated on her.

Rose looked like an angel in a crowd of filth as she stood there with all her beauty. Her raven black hair was curled, floating against the wind. She was wearing a scarlet red gown, which made her stand out of the crowd even more, gold jewelry dripping down her neck. She looked somewhat gaudy to others around her, but to Seth, she looked perfect.

Her navy blue eyes were obsessed at him as she maintained a demure look on her face.

He still couldn't believe that a real woman like herself could love him so much.

A hushed silence fell through the crowd; enough to bring Seth back to reality. He looked around to see what caused such and impact and his confusion was built up even more as he saw his generals' expression. Harold looked like he had seen the pot of gold at the end of a rainbow while Blake merely gave a satisfied smile. He slowly followed their gazes that were directed to the on coming procession.

Coming towards him was Jerock with a petite woman by his side, one could only assume to be Seth's bride. She had a floor length ivory gown that had intricate gold details around the hems and shoulder. There were slits on the sides of her dress that showed the golden silk fabric underneath. She had a small waist and seemed perfectly proportioned in Seth's eyes. Thus far, she seemed anything other than horrid. The procession was taking longer than Seth was comfortable with, and no longer being able to wait, he took it upon himself to end the anticipation. He quickly walked towards his bride and her very irritated father. As soon as he was but a foot away, his breath was taken away; the woman merely lifted her gaze to look at him, and through her veil, he could see deep emerald eyes that stared at him with slight curiosity.

Not knowing what he was doing, Seth had stepped closer to her, his hand shaking as he reached for the veil. Both their eyes were locked with one another as he slowly lifted the veil away from her face. What he saw was anything but what he had expected.

She was a gorgeous woman, though that didn't seem to do her justice. The emerald jewelry that she wore on her hair and neck couldn't compare to the color of her eyes. They were bright green and seemed to have hints of gold on the outer edges. She had full lips that now had a slight smile on them. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and as Seth placed one hand gently on them, it felt like silk. Her auburn colored hair shown brightly against the sun and the closest thing he could compare this woman to was a goddess.

Cassandrah began to blush as she stared at this man who was looking at her like she had just grown another head. Her heart was skipping a beat as she continued to try to look on calmly. She thought of him to be a very handsome man, in her eyes. He had a chiseled look; his eyes were that of sapphire which contrasted against his short silver hair. When he placed a hand against her cheek, she felt the warmth of it that seemed to fill her whole body. She closed her eyes against his touch and was shocked as she felt his lips touch hers. She melted against him seeming to forget how to stand, thankful that his hands were placed on her shoulders for support.

The roar of the crowd's approval brought both of them back to reality and Cassandrah quickly placed her hands over her burning cheeks. Seth merely looked to the crowd with content, smiling from ear to ear. Glancing back down to his lovely bride, he cups her chin, tilting her face up to meet his eyes.

"God _isn't _angry at me after all." He quickly kisses her forehead as he reaches down for her hand and leads her to the bridge with Jerock, grumbling and cursing under his breath, trailing behind.

Confused about the comment, Cassandrah follows him docilely, not thinking much of it. To her, she had the rest of her life to figure him out.

As the ceremony continued, the crowd was pleased to see the two heirs stealing quick glances at one another. It seemed like it was the perfect match, even to Melayna. She couldn't hold back the tears that were coming down her face as her son exchanged rings and promises with his beautiful wife. To her, he looked happy with his eyes always seeming transfixed on the princess. After years of doubt, she was now satisfied that Alexander did make the right decision after all. She could die knowing that.

However, in Blake's eyes, there were still roadblocks before his future king and queen could be happy. Though Seth did seem to look quite ecstatic at the moment, he knew him well enough. Cassandrah was quite beautiful, more attractive than when Rafael and he had last seen her from the distance. But he wondered how long her beauty could hold before Seth would be weary of it.

He looked over the crowd and spotted Rose instantly. She was the only one not smiling. If it were to be possible, the stare she bore on the back of Seth's head would be enough to burn right through his skull. His friend had the right head on his shoulder, he was a great leader and compassionate like his father. But his only flaw was that woman. She was the only one that could make him weak. And he was the only man to not see her, as she truly was, a common wench.

As Blake looked from one woman to the other, he knew Seth had a war of the heart ahead of him. Cassandrah seemed to him like fire while Rose was like ice. Two elements that were never meant to get along. One could melt the ice while the other could extinguish the fire. His heart reached out for his friends' bride for she did not know the

circumstances of her husband's love. He could only pray that she had much more to offer him than her beauty, he hoped she would be the right woman to show him the light.

Her blood boiled at the sight she saw. Seth looked like a lovesick puppy, stealing glances with his whore of a bride as the rest of the crowd cheered and sighed with happiness. She felt disgusted when she had to watch his expression as he lifted that veil off her face.

_What a fool he had made of himself! _She thought. _Making a scene by kissing her like that! And that whore! Instead of acting demure and lady-like, she steps closer to him, wanting more! Why this woman doesn't know the first thing of being a lady, ha! She's probably dim-witted. _

Satisfied that she had torn the woman to pieces in her mind, Rose merely looked on to the ceremony, her mind racing with ideas as to get Seth alone. She wanted to make sure that he remembered her, the love of his life. The gentle, sweet Rose she made him think she was; her heart, too fragile to handle such heartache as this. She needed to solidify herself in his life; she couldn't risk losing such an expensive toy. Rose decided that she would find a way to see him before the night's festivity was over.

The ceremony was drawing to its conclusion and the groom has just presented his bride with her wedding gift, a massive dragon.

Cassandrah was speechless as she was forced to face a monster fifty times her height.

"It is still young," Seth informed as he stood beside his very confused wife. "Came from the best dragon tamers in the world, I thought you might like it."

She wondered how much 'thought' did he really place on this unusual gift. Not wanting to be rude, she thanked him and forced herself to take a few steps closer to it. Cautiously, she extended her hand up and as if in cue, the dragon bends its long neck down allowing the princess to stroke the bridge of her nose.

It was strange, but Cassandrah's fear for this dragon completely vanished. As she gazed into the dragon's eyes, she could see herself reflected against it, it's eyes casting a gentle lavender shade.

"It seems to take a liking of you." Seth admired.

She glanced over to him as she continued to graze her hand gently over the scales of this mysterious animal.

"It is beautiful." She softly replied.

"Does it please you?" He inquired as he continued to watch her with such intensity.

She looked to him slightly shocked, no one had ever asked her that. "Of course," was all she could say.

In one fluid motion, Seth had lifted himself on to the dragon and bent down to extend his hand to hers.

"Come. Let me show you your new home."

Stunned at the proposal, she merely stood there for a few moments. There was a difference between being close to a dragon and riding it, being hundreds of feet above the ground. But she looked up into his eyes; there was that feeling once again. In his eyes, she felt safe… protected. It seemed like the world around them had stood still and in the heavens eyes, they were the only two that existed. Losing her indecision, she takes his hand and pulls herself up and on to the beast. Seth had merely placed one arm around her waist before she melted against him, letting out a soft sigh.

Seth softly chuckled as he reached his other arm over to the reigns. With a slight tug, he gets the dragon to extend its massive wings and lift itself of the ground. Within seconds, they were hundreds of feet off the ground; the crowd slowly disappearing from sight and clouds were the only things that surrounded them. Cassandrah had never known such peace and beauty as what she saw at the moment. As they continued to glide over mountains and clouds, she felt as if she had reached heaven itself; and as she looked behind her, to her husband, she believed he was her angel.

Seth on the other hand, was too preoccupied on the woman that was pressed against him. It took all of his discipline just to not take her somewhere secluded and do things to her that would even make the devil himself blush. He tried to get his mind on other things as he tried to ignore the lavender scent that wafted off her hair. Glancing to the country below him, he realized that they were right above his kingdom.

"That's our estate," he pointed to the massive sized kingdom that sprawled for miles. Lush green forests surrounded the country and you could see the ocean only a few distances away. To have such a sheltered life, in Cassandrah's eyes, the place was more than she could ever wish for.

She smiled back to him, her eyes glistening with joyful tears. "This is more than I can ever wish for."

"I am pleased to hear that," as he looked in her beautiful green eyes, he could sense that this woman was rarely given any chance of happiness and he swore then and there that he would try to make up for those times. Though he knew he couldn't give her the love she may be hoping, he sure as hell would try to keep her happy, she deserved that.

While they continued to fly over the countryside, they fell into silence, contemplating the future they faced together. At the end of the day, both were satisfied on the outcome of the wedding. Their expectations were met, Cassandrah was married to a man that seemed to care for her happiness, and as for Seth; well, he was just content that she wasn't an ogre.

.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The celebration had moved on to the Blackwood's kingdom by the time Seth and Cassandrah had arrived. Though they both silently wished that they could have more time to one another, duty did call and both countries had placed their lives on hold to celebrate the union of both parties.

From the moment they both set foot back on ground, there was no time for anymore-unaccompanied instances with one another. They were quickly ushered to the grand orchard, where the reception was being held, and straight to the receiving line.

For Seth, it was a normal routine to shake all towns people, lords, and ladies hands alike; to thank them for attending such a joyful occasion. However, it was quite an overwhelming experience for Cassandrah. She tried her best to remember everyone's faces with their names, yet as the hour drew to an end, looking down the line; she still had hundreds more to go. She felt completely defeated.

"Aha! There she is," a boisterous sound stated.

Cassandrah looked over to the voice, just in time to be lifted off the ground by a mammoth of a man. He was beaming from ear to ear as part of his sandy blonde hair covered his eye.

"Watch yourself, Harold." Seth jokingly warned as he notices the utter surprise on his wife's face. "Don't mind him, dear, he has no manners."

Harold merely grunted as he gently placed her back down.

Cassandrah wasn't given any time to recover from shock before two more identical men appear right by her side, towering over her, their heights almost identical to that of Seth and his giant friend.

"Barely married a day, and already you call her 'dear', Seth?" jested a raven-haired man, his grey eyes twinkling as he glanced down her direction.

"Cassandrah, I'd like to introduce you to Vanonber's top General's. They are my closest advisors and I hope that you will soon trust them, the way I do. General Harold Walsch," he nodded to the burly man who was now eyeing one of the maids that was passing out drinks. He was a very intimidating person as he stood a little bit over six feet tall, blonde hair and steel blue eyes.

"General Rafael Demuth," Seth continued as Cassandrah cast her gaze to the brown-haired man, standing only an inch shorter than Harold; his brown eyes had warmth towards them as he reached for her hand and quickly kissed it.

"It is an honor to meet you," he softly murmured.

"I will introduce myself," the raven-haired man interjected as he takes a step towards her, "Blake Kensington, milady," he stated as he extended his hand to her. He was a very somber looking man, with his grey eyes seeming to scrutinize her, as if he was trying to delve in her thoughts to see if she had any secrets to hide. However, being kept from the world, there really was not anything for her to be secretive about.

With that, she extends her hand to his and shakes it gently. It wasn't a matter of time before she was left to stand there alone. The four men went and talked between themselves with Seth jesting Rafael about some monster or another that he had lied about.

While the men continued to have their own private conversation, she decided to continue with the procession, determined to memorize everyone's name. Within a few moments into her greetings, with a family from the outskirts of Laroxshire, there seemed to be an uneasy tension that began to fill the place. As she cast her gaze around the garden, she could see and hear a slight buzz from one person to the other, glancing at her direction from time to time. It wasn't long before she realized that half of the tension was directed to a black haired woman who had just arrived; and she was walking straight towards her direction.

The woman was almost identical to Cassandrah's height, though the similarity ended there. She had piercing blue eyes that made Cassandrah quite uneasy, and her skin was almost pale in comparison to her own. Her hair reached to the top of her hips with slight curls at the bottom and peacock feathers holding part of her curls up. Her gown was quite gaudy, with its scarlet red color and embroidery designs of gold, silver, and brilliant green. It didn't help that all the jewelry this woman wore around her neck seemed quite flashy as well. She reminded Cassandrah very much of a tropical bird, with the various colors she wore and the way she walked with her shoulders arched back and her nose to the air.

As the woman stopped a few inches away from Cassandrah, the whole room seemed to fall into complete silence. It was enough for Seth to finally notice the tension around him, ending his private conversation and looking around for the source of the problem. As his eyes rested upon the two women that stared silently at each other, he felt as if hell itself froze over. The tension radiating from Rose was undoubtedly there, Cassandrah was just looking quite perplexed.

She slowly curtsied in front of Cassandrah, "I am Duchess Roseanne Beveraux, milady and I would like to congratulate you on your nuptials," her voice loud and clear as she made sure that Seth would hear it. "Watching your ceremony today," she continued with as much sweetness in her voice as she could muster, "why, one could only hope to dream such happiness and love in their weddings; the way you both noticeably had today."

Not sure as to why it seemed like everyone was waiting for Cassandrah's response to her, but the woman seemed genuinely sweet though she still had an unsettling feeling about her. In any case, she smiled happily at her.

"I thank you, madam. I am genuinely happy and to be truthful, quite lucky, that this arrangement had turned out to be so well." continuing to smile, she glances over to Seth where her smile slightly faltered.

He looked quite sullen as he continued to stare at this peculiar woman, his fists clutched to his side.

Without Cassandrah noticing, Rose walks over to him with a placid smile on her face. Once again, she curtsies in front of him, low enough for him to look down and take a glimpse of her cleavage, to remind him what he could still have. She looks up as she raises herself, her eyes shooting flames at him.

"May you have all the happiness in the world." she simply stated as she turns and walks away, back into the crowd of people who were slowly returning to the festivities at hand.

Cassandrah saw a slight anguish flash through his eyes before he turns back around to face his friends, who looked ill at ease.

"Care for company?" a feminine voice came from behind her.

She turned to face Melayna who saw the whole incident and felt her heart reaching out for the woman who knew nothing of the drama that had unfolded in front of her.

She curtsied and gave her mother-in-law a warm smile, "I would be honored if you would."

"Come," Melayna reached for her hand, "I think you've taken quite enough time out of your own wedding to greet people," she says lightheartedly as they walk across the orchard towards the entrance of the royal garden.

"I fear I am a terrible person," Cassandrah begins as she cast one last look towards Seth who didn't seem to notice her absence. She looks back to Melayna, "As hard as I try, I can not seem to remember everyone's name."

Melayna laughs cheerfully as she gently pats her daughter-in-law's hand. "We do not expect you to accomplish such a feat, my dear."

"I do not want to disappoint anyone-"

Melayna quickly shakes her head, "From one queen to another," she kindly starts, "you will never make everyone happy, and if you can achieve that," she laughs, "you will be the first! And I will be the first to admit that I was wrong."

Cassandrah smiled happily back to her as she clutched Melayna's hand tightly. "I thank you. I do hope I will be alright," she mentions nervously, "I have heard many stories of your sons' accomplishments, and he is the one person I wish to not disappoint."

Melayna tried to hide the sadness in her eyes, "It is true, and I believe my son to be a great

Man, I could only give thanks to his father for that; but," she smiles fondly at her, "if he can not see how fortunate he is to have a woman such as yourself, then I have not done my job as a mother to him. He will be a fool, in my eyes, if he sees you as a _disappointment._" Moreover, in her own mind, she feared it would be Cassandrah that should be disappointed with her son.

Humbled at what her mother-in-law thought of her, she meekly smiled and gave her a hug. Not used to this type of affection, Melayna was slightly stunned but returned the hug lovingly. From that moment on, there seemed to be a silent, unbreakable, bond that the two women had for each other. In Melayna, Cassandrah saw a mother she never had; and for Melayna, she found a daughter in Cassandrah that she had always hoped for.

"Speaking of my son, I am sure he is looking for you. We should return," as Melayna turns back to the orchard.

"If you do not mind, I would like to stay here for a little bit more. I still am not used to being around so many people."

Melayna turns to look at her and softly smiles. "Take all the time you need, my dear. I too forget that you had kept such a private life. I can't imagine how you must feel having to be ripped out of that comfort and thrown into this crazy world of ours."

"It is quite refreshing," Cassandrah replies, "and overwhelming at the same time," she confesses.

"I will tell my son that you are indisposed for the time being," she continues to smile warmly at her as she turns back around and continues to walk back to the festivities.

Cassandrah slowly closed her eyes as she breathed in the flowers around her. She was thankful for the opportunity to be given to herself. She was far from missing the seclusion that her father raised her to have, but as she walked deeper into the garden, the voices from the celebration slowly fading away, she realized that it could drive you mad if you could not get some peace and quiet from time to time.

She slowly took her time to admire the flowers in the garden. They were mostly roses of different colors with weeping willows scattered around, creating seclusion in some areas. Ivory benches were set around a small lake with wild flowers seeming to sprout everywhere they possibly could. As she was admiring and breathing in a few lilies, she could faintly hear a woman crying from the distance. It came from a part of the garden that was concealed by overgrown plants and branches of an old Willow tree. Worried that the woman may be in distress, she starts to walk towards her. As she gets closer to the voice, she begins to move branches away to reveal the woman who was still sniffling. It was the Duchess from earlier, Roseanne; she was sitting on one of the gardens ivory benches with a cloth in her hand.

As Cassandrah looked more closely to her, she realized that the sorrowful sobs coming from this woman seemed to be an act. The woman's mournful cries were somewhat overdramatic, and there was not a single tear in her eye. She was also glancing at her reflection on a puddle of water, fixing her hair from time to time; sobbing in-between.

A rustle from the trees, across from where Cassandrah hid, caught both women's attention. Roseanne quickly turned her head away from that direction and fluttered her eyes rapidly, forcing a few tears to come out; she once again returned to her theatrical cries. Cassandrah was quite amused at the fact that the whole countryside had not heard her by now.

A man slowly appeared from the trees and Cassandrah quickly turned away, her cheeks turning pink. She had just realized that she was about to intrude in, what seemed like, a couples trice.

Wanting to give them their privacy, she begins to walk away but her foot is caught suddenly in midair as a familiar voice came from the man behind her. She held her breath as she slowly turned back around to witness Seth walking quickly towards the duchess, taking her into his arms.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It had taken all his strength to watch as Rose walked away with anger in her eyes as he stood by his friends.

_May you have all the happiness in the world. _

He felt like reaching out for her as she said those hateful words. But the time and place was not right. Instead, he watched her with pain as she walked back into the crowd and into the gardens beyond. He would find time to see her and ease her thoughts.

He quickly glanced to his wife, relieved that she didn't seem to suspect anything. He turns back to his friends, his mind wandering elsewhere.

"I hope to never be in a predicament such as what you are in now, my friend." Blake stated.

"It is only a _predicament_ if I make it be one." Seth muttered.

"Perhaps your bride needs to know of this situation," Rafael interjects.

"What for?" Harold exclaims, "I say, let the man have both! To have two women, both groveling at your knees? Mortals like ourselves can only dream of such luck."

Blake frowns, "Your lust for women repulse me."

"Your lack of it confuses me." Harold retorted.

"She doesn't deserve to be treated like an ignorant young woman," Rafael continued. "If you wish for this marriage to work-"

"Do not forget who you are speaking to, Rafael," Seth warned as he shakes his head. "I hear it enough from my mother and my wife's beauty has made you blind."

He glances over to his wife once again and realizes that she was no longer there. Quickly he turns back around.

"I will go and speak to Rose, let Cassandrah know that I had to attend to some important affairs and I shall return soon." Before his generals could object, he turns and heads to the direction he last saw of Rose.

It wasn't long before he could hear her woeful cries, and he's heart wrenched because of it. Peaking up his pace, he heads to the voice and after pushing branches aside, he spots her. Sitting on an ivory bench was Rose, her head turned away from him, her cries seeming to become worse. Without a word, he fills the last few steps between them and pulls her up into his arms. Resting his cheek on the top of her head, he closes his eyes and slowly caresses her hair; comforting her as best as he could.

She angrily shoves him away with pain in her eyes. "You made me look like a fool!"

Seth looked slightly confused as he reaches his arms out for her. She side steps him and sits on the bench, dabbing her eyes carefully with a cloth.

"Have you ever loved me at all?" she questions as she looks down on her lap.

"Of course I love you!" he vehemently admits as he kneels in front of her. "Why must you question that?"

"Why shouldn't I?" she accused, "How should I react when the man that I love, with all my heart, tells me that he loves me and no one else, but can not keep his eyes off of another?" She glares at him, "What you said to her. The promises you made in front of the whole world, under God, was it all true."

"Of course not," he gently comforts her. "You are the only woman I love and will always love. I apologize for staring at her, but I am only a man, and she is but a beautiful woman."

He had seemed to have said the wrong words for Rose shot right out of her seat, "More beautiful than me?"

Seth looked up at her, slightly stunned. He had never seen this side of her before. She seemed so angry and hateful,

Realizing she had made a crucial mistake, Rose recovers herself; covering her face and crying louder than ever.

"I fear you will leave me, I could not bear that." She woefully states as she sits back down on the bench.

"I would never leave you, Rosie," Seth says reassuringly as he places his hands on her lap.

"Will you ever love her?"

"How can I when my heart belongs to you?"

"I will kill myself if you do," she warns.

He frowns, "You will not."

"I can not bear to lose you, my love. I will be better off dead rather than lose your love."

He sighs, "I do not know what I can do to make you believe, I will never love anyone else but you. However, you must understand the situation I am placed under. My country needs this marriage to work and I need you to just love me and understand this. Cassandrah will never replace you, as soon as she bares me an heir… I will be free of my duty and everything will return to the way they were."

She sadly smiles at him as she leans down and kisses him passionately. Her hands slowly move down his chest and to his trousers; Seth quickly grabs her hand.

"Not now, my love." he warns sorrowfully.

Rose frowns as she pulls her hand away. "Must we also not touch each other like two lovers would?"

"This just is not the right place."

"When can I see you again, darling?" she purred as she places little kisses down his neck.

Trying not to fall into the urge, he holds her by the shoulder and pushes her gently back. "Tomorrow night," he confirms as he softly kisses her on her forehead. "Till then, I must return to the reception. I pray she may be wondering where I am at."

Rose slowly nodded as she lifts herself off the bench. "Tomorrow night, then, my love." With that, she leans down once more and gives him a kiss. Standing up, she heads back towards the orchard, with a sense of accomplishment to her step.

Seth lifts himself off the ground his eyes following Rose's figure until she disappears behind the trees. He shakes his head in wonder as he reflects upon his situation. The sound of clapping from behind him pierced through his thoughts as he whirls around to face it. Not but a few feet in front of him stood his lovely bride, her eyes stone cold, a slight smirk on her face.

"Bravo, my dear husband," she stated as she continued to clap. "I was very entertained by the show you both had just displayed. It almost brought a tear to my eye," she frowns, "though I am sure mine would be more believable."

Seth's temper slowly began to rise, "Do you make it a habit to spy onto others private conversations?"

"I do not, unless it includes my husband with another woman." she seethed.

"You and I both know that we were married strictly for the betterment of both countries."

"Oh then do forgive me," Cassandrah began, "silly me to think that perhaps I might find some love and happiness in this marriage since we have vowed, under God, to love and cherish one another. I should have realized that my husband was already taken by someone else, who would have known wives play second fiddle to tramps."

Seth drew his hand back and slapped it across her face, sending her flying onto the ground. Her head turned away from him, hair in disarray, her hand gently placed on her cheek.

Shocked at what he had just done, he takes a step towards her, cursing himself under his breath; he had never placed a hand on a woman like that before. He leans forward and places his hand on her shoulder.

She quickly drew herself away from him, turning her head to face him, hatred fueling in her.

"I was wrong to think of you differently from any other man." Her voice filled with resentment, "You are just like any other, though more of a coward than all combined. You could not even get the courage to tell me the truth and now you steep so low as to hit a woman." She laughs falsely, "I was completely wrong about you."

He pulls his hand back and clenches it into a fist by his side, his jaws hardening from that remark. If she was a man, he would kill her at the spot.

"Well, now you know where you stand. It will make it easier for the both of us without any false pretenses from now on." he says with a hardened tone, "Fix yourself up. You have hundreds of people expecting us to be a happy couple. I sure as hell will not disappoint them."

"I hate you." She says heatedly to him.

"That's fine," he states coolly. "Once you give me an heir, we will go our separate ways and be done with this charade."

"I would rather die than have you touch me."

He looks at her coldly, "That can be arranged."

As those final words were said, Seth turns away to walk back to the celebration; leaving Cassandrah to cry unhappily about her fate.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

It seemed as if the celebration would never end as the evening drew near. With everyone drinking in merriment, no one really took time to see the tension that was now between the bride and groom. However, they begun the day with such affection, their eyes never leaving each other's for too long; now, they acted like strangers. One barely glances at the other, both scarcely saying anything at all.

However, there _was_ one particular man that did not seem to miss any of this tension between the couple.

Lord Geoffrey Brightmore stared fixatedly at Cassandrah as he sits himself on a wooden bench, between two burly looking men. From the moment her face was revealed at the ceremony, he was obsessed, never losing sight of her, except for an hour when she left for the garden with Queen Melayna. He watched intently as Cassandrah sat quietly at the head table, sipping from her goblet from time to time.

"Look at him," Geoffrey states as he looks at Seth, "he acts as if she should be fortunate to even be married to him. He looks hotly at the rest of the women here but saves a look of discontent for his wife. It sickens me."

"Why do you care so about their love affair?" questioned the tall dark haired man as he glances down at him.

"She looks so alone," he says longingly.

"Aye?" quips the blonde haired man on his other side. "And what will you do 'bout it?"

"If she were my wife, I would give her all the attention she needs." he states fervently, "I will make her happy beyond belief."

"Is that so?" The dark haired man questions as he examines him up and down, noticing that he barely reached the shoulder of him and his fellow friend. "How could you possibly hope to have a chance in hell with her if she is probably taller than you?"

Geoffrey glares heatedly at the man who dared to mock his height. "I will have you beheaded for that."

"Oy, now why would you go and make a threat like that?" inquired the blonde haired man, who seemed to have a hint of amusement to his tone.

"Of all the gall! Do you know who you are speaking to?" questions Geoffrey as he sits straighter than a broom. "You are lucky that I do not summon the guards to have you both out of here at once!"

"Can't take care of us yourself?" one questioned amusedly.

"Careful, lad." whispers the blonde to Geoffrey, "He's had a bit too much ale and he's feeling quite cross."

Geoffrey's eyes slightly widened at that remark as he watches the other man stare him down with what seemed to be slight boredom. As he continued to watch him, his eyes glimpsed something flashy at the hilt of this man's sword. Diverting his eyes down to it, he caught his breath as he realized it was an emblem of Vanonber's elite knights. He knew that there were only five of these swords made in existence. One for the king whiles the remaining four belonging to his top generals.

Geoffrey slowly moved his eyes back up to the man who now had a slight smirk to his face.

"Still gonna get those guards?" Blake inquired.

Geoffrey hastily stood up, flustered at embarrassing himself, his cheeks burning red.

"Gentlemen," he curtly nodded as he excused himself from the table.

He cursed himself under his breath as he headed out of the festivities. A fool he was to talk so foolishly about his king's wife to his very own advisors! Giving one last glance to Cassandrah, a slight frown formed on his face. He would do anything in his power to have her as his eyes rest quickly upon Seth.

_Anything in my power. _With that thought, the strange man leaves the celebration and heads back to his estate, with a newfound determination.

"My dear, is the food not to your liking?" Melayna queried, slightly concerned.

Slightly startled, Cassandrah looks to her and gently smiles. "I seemed to have just lost my appetite."

"You've been moving the food back and forth on your plate for some time now. I could request the cook to make you something else, if you would like."

She shakes her head, "No, no I do not want to insult him. The food is delicious, I am afraid I am just slightly exhausted from today's events," she smiles reassuringly, "I will be fine once I get some rest."

Melayna looked at her with slight doubt but new better than to inquire into it more. Instead, she leans a little forward to look at her son; he was busily talking to Jerock under hushed tones that peaked her curiosity. Since when were her son and that devil acquaintances? Moreover, why were Cassandrah and Seth not speaking to each other? She sighed worriedly; she was too old for this.

The sounds of a boisterous crowd drew closer to their table as Melayna glanced up to see a proceeding line of men and women. She knew exactly what was coming, trying to hide a smile; she excuses herself from the table. She looks down to Cassandrah, who looked quite perplexed up at her, and winked. Moving aside, she watches as the women take the confused bride by the arm and leads her into the castle, laughing and singing all along. Seth on the other hand was pulled out of his seat, rudely interrupting his conversation with Jerock; the men jesting and giving him slaps on the back as they too head into the castle from another entrance.

Cassandrah was bewildered as to what was going on. She was forced to be lead by women who were giggling and singing as they headed up the stairs. Looking around crazily, she finally spots a familiar face.

"Jemma," she calls out, "what on earth is going on?"

Jemma, who was part of the procession, was holding a tray of food and a pitcher of, what looked to be, wine; she smiled slyly at her mistress.

"It is time for you to be a real woman!" Those words brought another round of laughter from the women as they opened large mahogany doors that lead them into a chamber. They quickly pulled Cassandrah to the middle of the room and began to undo her wedding dress from behind.

"Do you mind?" Cassandrah interjected as she pulled herself from the women, holding her clothes up for cover.

"Come now, lass," coaxed a buxom blonde-haired woman, "you needn't be so shy, we all are women in here."

"Exactly," Cassandrah spoke, with a slight strain to her voice, "must you all be in here?"

Jemma sees the distress in her mistress' eyes and steps forward, setting the tray of food down on a table. She walks over to Cassandrah, giving her a comforting smile, "It is customary, my lady. We must get you prepared for this nights, uhm, event."

"You needn't have to call it an event," Cassandrah hissed in a low tone, as she keeps her eyes on the other women, "You make it sound like a pony show where everyone will be watching."

Jemma rolled her eyes in exasperation, "For lord's sake, _Cassandrah, _stop acting like a child."

"Here, honey," a redheaded woman gently coaxed as she pulled the covers back from the bed, "if you are not comfortable, you can get under the sheets and just hand us your clothes." You smiled, genuinely trying to ease the woman's stress.

Thinking that to be a fair compromise, Cassandrah walks slowly towards the bed and slides herself underneath the covers. She looks around quickly at the women that now surrounded the bed, and with a deep breath, she places the covers over her head and quickly undresses. Her hand shoots out from under the pile of sheets as she holds her dress up to be taken.

The red-haired woman tried to conceal her smile as she took the gown away from her. She wondered to herself that if this woman were already embarrassed at just undressing, why, she would be _mortified_ by what she would see at the end of the night.

Cassandrah slowly came out from under the sheets as she kept it tightly up against her breast. A soft shade of pink was forming on her cheeks as she kept her eyes cast down.

"It will be alright, my dear," reassured the buxom blonde, "we all have been in your position before. Though not with the king, of course."

Cassandrah was barely listening to the comforting words from the women as she continued to stare down to her lap, her mind racing. She had to find a way to get out of this predicament. The scene in the garden had been flashing through her mind constantly throughout the day and every time, she felt her heart break all over again. That made her furious, to think that a man could have fooled her so.

The sound of men laughing caught Cassandrah's attention as she snapped her head up and looked to the door. Not too long after that, it was shove wide open and Seth was pushed through the entrance. He had a wide grin on his face as he cast a glance behind him. You could tell that he was intoxicated as he stumbled forward, eyeing the women that stood in the room. His eyes ended up resting on her and she felt her whole body freeze. He was giving her a look she had never seen on him before; his eyes had gone dark as he took a step towards the bed.

Harold began to chuckle as he pushed Seth closer towards her. "Get on with it, lad!"

Cassandrah clutched the sheets tighter around her as she eyed him warily.

Jemma watched as the tension built up between them and she only assumed that it was because they wanted each other.

"Well then," she clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention, "we've done our part, let's let them do theirs."

The rest of the group chuckled as they slowly filed out of the room with Jemma being one of the last to leave. She turns and smiles kindly at Cassandrah, who looked wide-eyed.

"I have left some food and wine for you both so that you do not have to leave this room for the remainder of the night. Madame, I will be back tomorrow morning to get you changed, if you need anything-"

"She will not need you anytime tonight." Seth interjected as he continued to stare at his wife.

Jemma pursed her lips as she exited the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Cassandrah looked horrified as she watched the door close, she felt like a prisoner locked in a dungeon; and to make it worse, she was in it with a monster.

Seth began to walk to the bed as he started to undo his tunic, never leaving his eyes off her.

"What do you think your doing?" Cassandrah whispered as she watched him strip off his clothes.

"What does it look like?" he stated, with a slight slur to his voice, as he stood there with all his glory.

Cassandrah quickly turned her head around, her cheek burning bright. She felt a dip on the bed as Seth got on it. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and she reacted as if acid was pouring on her. She jerks her shoulder away and looks at him defiantly.

Seth was too intoxicated to understand anything that was happening at this time, and to be frank, his brain wasn't what was thinking for him right now either. All he knew was that he wanted her and she was damned sure to put up a fight. He tried once again to reach for her, but was slapped on the face instead.

Cassandrah's hand stung as she moved closer to the edge of the bed. She watched as Seth places a hand to his lips where blood began to show. He looked up at her, his eyes gleaming with anger. He had no patience for this defiance she so adamantly tried to put up. Instead, he reached for her, placing a hand behind her head and shoved her to him, locking his lips with her. He was fervent with his kiss, and the more she struggled, the tighter his grip was on her hair.

Cassandrah flinched with pain as her hair was pulled. She pounded her fist against his chest but to no avail. The smell of ale wafted from him as she tried hard to keep her mouth closed. However, Seth was more determined than she expected. He ran his fingers down the back of her head and curled his hand around the neck, slowly putting pressure on it. Cassandrah felt the pain on her neck and opened her mouth to protest but instead, Seth slid his tongue in her mouth and slowly stroked it with her own.

Her eyes fluttered open as her mouth seemed to take control of their own. She felt the pressure on her hair and neck slowly begins to lessen as he moved his hands down her back, his tongue doing wonders to her. She had remembered kissing him earlier today, but nothing compared to how it was now. Her body began to feel weak as she pressed herself closer to him, her eyes closing in surrender.

All the hate and anger that filled her from that day seemed to melt away for just that moment as Seth ran his lips down her neck. He was amazingly gentle with her as she ran her fingers down his back and felt his soft skin. She had never done this before and she began to worry about her inexperience. However, he did not seem to give her too much time to worry about that as he gently pushed her back down to the bed.

Cassandrah looked up at him curiously as he places himself on top of her; her eyes widen in surprise as she feels something hard pressing against her stomach. She had no familiarity about sex, but with a promiscuous maid and countless stories, she knew exactly what that bulge was. Panic began to fill her as he pulled the covers away.

"Could we just not go back to kissing?" she reasoned, trying to reach for the sheets.

Seth merely chuckled as he bent down to kiss her some more.

"There's more to this than kissing, my love." he jested as he positioned himself on top of her. "Much more…"

Alarmed at that statement she began to push him away but he was twice her size and strength.

"I don't want to do this, Seth," she pleaded, "Please, stop!" However, her words fell in deaf ears.

Seth's lust had taken over him and all he could see and think of now was to have himself in her. Quickly, he places his knee in between her legs and spreads them apart as he muffles her protest with his mouth. He quickly enters her but stops as he feels a barrier, he looks at her slightly confused and sees the distress in her eyes. She slightly shifted under him from discomfort but doing so made him groan with desire. Forgetting what had made him pause in the first place, he pushes himself in her completely, ignoring the muffled cry coming from her. To him, it felt like heaven as he closed his eyes, taking in all her warmth.

However, for Cassandrah, there was no pleasure. As he continued to lie on top of her, thrusting himself back and forth, all she could feel was discomfort. Why would anyone call this lovemaking? She kept her gaze at the candle that flickered on a table nearby, waiting for this moment to end, cursing him in her mind.

It was not long before Seth reached his climax and collapsed on top of her, his lips pressed against her neck. Cassandrah closed her eyes in repulse as the smell of alcohol became overbearing. Within seconds, she felt the steady rise and fall of his chest against hers; the beast had fallen asleep. At that moment, as flawed as it was, she was thankful for the solitude that she was given as the man she hated mumbled in his sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Within minutes of her husband falling asleep, Cassandrah quietly rolls him to his side and quietly slips out of bed. Finding a maroon coverlet laying on the floor, she wraps herself with it and walks to the fireplace.

She stared at it and promised herself that she wouldn't cry. Why should she cry? Married against her will to a man who would never love her, could never love her. A man who felt she is nothing to him. What reason had she to cry when the life ahead of her seemed so pleasant? Could she look forward to years of doing little less but bearing his children, sitting at home while he roamed the countryside with his true love?

She would not! She would find her own life and, if possible, someone that would love her. Her husband would come to mean as little as possible to her.

She stood silently, controlling her tears, yet all she could remember was the sweetness of Seth's kiss, so different from the attack that followed.

Seth stirred in the bed and opened his eyes. At first he could not recall where he was, but as he rolled to his side he noticed the empty bed. Every inch of his body tightened as he thought his wife had gone until he noticed Cassandrah standing by the fireplace. She seemed to be in her own little world that she didn't hear him roll onto his back. The sheets were liberally sprinkled with blood and Seth frowned at them. He knew he'd hurt her, but he didn't understand why. Rose had been a virgin when he took her yet she showed no sign of pain or discomfort.

He looked back at Cassandrah, so small and so alone. It was true that he felt no love for her but he had used her harshly. A maiden did not deserve rape.

"Come back to bed," he said gently, smiling a bit. He would make love to her slowly, his way of apology.

Cassandrah drew her shoulders back. "No, I will not," she said firmly. She must start by showing him he did not own her.

Seth stared at her back incredulous. She was infuriating! She made every sentence as test of will. Clenching his jaw, he rose from the bed to stand before her.

Cassandrah had not really seen him nude before and his bare chest drew her eyes. He looked fearsome.

"You will learn that you will come to me when I call."

She lifted her chin and glared into his eyes. "_You_ will learn that I will give nothing to you freely."

Seth reached for her wrist and slowly placed pressure onto it, pulling her closer to him as she shrank in pain. The coverlet fell away and he pulled her bare skin against his.

"Now you use pain to take what you want," she whispered, "but in the end I will win because you will become exhausted of fighting."

She smirked as he moved his lips closer to hers, "And what will you have won?"

"Freedom from a man I despise, a brutal, lying, dishonorable—"She stopped when he kissed her. It was the kiss from the hour before, one of gentleness. But as she remembered what happened after he began this kiss before, her body became rigid.

Cassandrah refused to react to him but her hands went to his arms. They were hard, the muscles prominent, and his skin was so very warm.

As his kiss deepened, he loosened his hand from her wrist, his arms encircling her shoulders. He moved her so her head tucked into the curve of his shoulder.

Cassandrah gave up thinking. She was a mass of sensation—every feeling new to her. She pressed closer, running her hands over his back, feeling the way the muscles moved, so different from the smoothness of her own back. He began to kiss her ears, little nibbles on the lobes. Seth gave a low throaty chuckle when Cassandrah's knees buckled against the strength of his arm behind her back. He bent, put his other arm behind her knees, his mouth never leaving her neck, and carried her to the bed. He kissed her body from her forehead to her toes and Cassandrah lay silent, only her senses alive.

Before long, she could no longer bare anymore kissing. She ached all over and she pulled his hair to better meet his mouth. She fastened on his lips hungrily, with greed.

Seth's senses, too, were reeling. Never had he had the leisure to make love to a woman as he did tonight, and never had he imagined the pleasure of it. Cassandrah's passion was as fierce as his own, yet neither rushed their lovemaking. Then he moved atop her, her arms held him tightly, pulling him closer. There was no pain for Cassandrah this time; she was ready. She moved with him, slowly at first, until they exploded together joyously.

Eventually Cassandrah fell into a deep, exhausted sleep, her arm thrown over Seth's, hair twisted around her body.

But Seth did not fall asleep immediately. He knew that this was the first time for the woman he held, but in a way he felt as if he had just lost his virginity, too. And that was certainly an absurd idea. He could not possibly remember all the women he'd taken to his bed. But tonight was definitely different. Never had he experienced such passion. With other women, when he felt his arousal at its height, they drew back. But not Cassandrah. She had given as much as he gave.

He picked up a lock of her hair from across her neck and held it up, letting the firelight play through the strands. He held it to his nose, then to his lips. She moved against him and snuggled closer. Even in sleep she wanted him nearby.

Seth's eyes grew heavy. For the first time he could ever remember, he was sated and content. Ah, but there was the morning. He smiled before he drifted to sleep

Copyrighted to Casei (me) all characters and concept belong to me. Any resemblance to real life people or place is purely coincidental.


End file.
